Stan versus... Stan?
Four aliens escape from the Ultramatrix, now Stan must recapture them, before it's too late. Plot Four Arms is fighting a Red Techadon. He throws him "Think your tough enough to beat me?" Four Arms challenged. The Techadon shot a laser, and it hit the Ultramatrix! "Oh great." Four Arms said, looking down to the Ultramatrix symbol, which was sparking up. The Ultramatrix glew green, then flashed red. Ultimate Ditto, Stinkfly, Grey Matter, and a Highbreed with a Ultramatrix symbol were standing there. (With Stan) "Free!" Ultimate Ditto said. "I never turned into you! Or a Highbreed!" Stan said. Ultimate Ditto turned invisible and ran. Grey Matter got on Stinkfly and flew off, and the Highbreed ran off. "Great." Stan said to himself. He transformed into Jetray and chased down Ultimate Ditto. We see Jetray flying after Ultimate Ditto. Ultimate Ditto cloned into three. "Can the Belix catch the Frudon?" Asked Ultimate Ditto #1. "What?" Jetray asked. Ultimate Ditto 2 and 3 bursted out in laughter. Jetray transformed into Cannonbolt, then rolled over Ultimate Ditto 1. Cannonbolt turned, then went Ultimate. Ultimate Cannonbolt rolled over all the Ultimate Dittos. Ultimate Ditto 1-3 got up, then cloned into over 100. They tackled Ultimate Cannonbolt. "Ahhhhhhh! Help!" Ultimate Cannonbolt yelled. He went Ultra. He was all golden, and was bigger than Humungousaur. He shot a bunch of elecricity, and the Ultimate Dittos fell over. Ultra Cannonbolt reverted back, then re-captured Ultimate Ditto. "One down, three to go." Stan said. He turned into Jetray and flew off. We see Stinkfly with Grey Matter on his back being chased by Jetray. "Get back here!" Jetray yelled. "NEVER!" Stinkfly yelled back. "I used to have you two, till the Ultramatrix got a laser to the faceplate." Jetray said. He transformed into ChamAlien, then tackled Stinkfly. He picked Grey Matter up. "RAH!" Grey Matter yelled. He bit ChamAlien's hand. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWW!"ChamAlien yelled out. ChamAlien re-captured Grey Matter, then re-captured Stinkfly. He transformed into Jetray and flew off again. We see the Highbreed running. Jetray tackled him, then turned into Rath. "RATH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' UNNAMED HIGHBREED ALIEN! RATH. WILL. DEEEEESSSSSSTTTRRRRRROOYYYYYYYY YOU! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rath yelled. He flipped the Highbreed over his back, then punched him. The Highbreed flew up, then shot his dart fingers at Rath. "Ouchies." Rath said sleepily. He fell over. The Highbreed walked up behind him, then pointed the dart fingers at him. But... KA-BLAM! KA-POW! KA-PUNCH! KA-KICK Another Highbreed that was purple defeated the Highbreed alien. Rath woke up, then reverted back. "Thanks." Stan said. He re-captured the Highbreed alien. "What's your name?" Stan asked. "Toklo. Your Stan Rumin." Toklo replied. "Yeah, I am. Can you come with me? I need help." Stan asked. "Sure." Toklo said. THE END! Aliens Used *Four Arms *Jetray (x3) *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultra Cannonbolt (Debut) *ChamAlien Characters *Stan *Toklo Villains *Sapient Ultimate Ditto *Sapient Highbreed Alien *Sapient Grey Matter *Sapient Stinkfly Trivia *When Stan said "I used to have you two, till the Ultramatrix got a laser to the faceplate" it was a refrence to the new Elder Scrolls game: Skyrim. *Grey Matter only has one line: "RAH!" *Rath sorta broke the fourth wall when saying his LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' line. Category:Episodes